fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 20
LAND OF THE FREE Rachel, Unten, and Robyn are thrown into a cell by two men in suits. The red haired woman with sunglasses walks up to the cell. :Rachel: What’s the deal? :Unknown Woman: Welcome back to America, Rachel Harel. :Rachel: Why are we in a cell then? :Unknown Woman: You suppose you can just blow up a convention center with your alien allies, Rachel? :Rachel: Alien allies? Listen, Six is not an ally! :Unknown Woman: Not to the states, obviously. We don’t know much about this “Six”, but we do know that you, Robyn Sephora, and Logi Applebyte left the building shortly after the fire created by “Six” was created. :Rachel: Are you saying we planned this? :Unknown Woman: Guilty until proven innocent, Rachel. :Rachel: I can’t believe this. :Robyn: Rachel, what’s going on? :Rachel: I don’t really know… what are you gonna do to us? :Unknown Woman: Nothing to you. We will need your furry blue friend though. :Unten: Me? What do you want with me? :Unknown Woman: Well, isn’t the answer obvious? We need to study you. :Unten: Study me? :Unknown Woman: Take a couple of blood shots, do some tests, you know… :Unten: Absolutely not. :Unknown Woman: Funny how you think you get a choice in this. Guards? Two guards enter the cell and shock Unten, knocking him out. Unten is dragged out as the woman steps out of the cell. Rachel looks on with contempt. :Rachel: Hey, what’s your name? :Unknown Woman: Can’t imagine why you would want to know but since you asked so nicely, it’s Helen. :Rachel: Thank you. It’ll be the first name I’ve ever felt complete and utter hate towards. Congratulations. :Helen: You’re welcome. ---- Unten was strapped onto a chair, shackling his hands in the rests of the chair. Helen shined a bright light at his head. :Helen: Where would you say you come from? :Unten: I’d rather not… think about that. :Helen: Tell us where you’re from. This is important. :Unten: I just said that’s not something I wanted to think about! Helen leans in close to his face. :Helen: We can either get the answer now or five hours later, when you’re missing both of your hands. :Unten: ...Zeon. Are we done? :Helen: Far from it. :Unten: Gah! :Helen: Species name? :Unten: ...Beorn. :Helen: What was society like on “Zeon”, “Beorn”? :Unten: Not really that great, if we’re gonna be honest. I was a resistance leader against Doomulus Corp.. ouch! Two doctors come in and insert syringes into Unten’s arm as he talks. They drain out some blood. :Helen: Continue. ---- :Robyn: You think Unten’s gonna be okay? :Rachel: I dunno. I dunno if we’ll be okay, even. Do you understand what we are now? :Robyn: What? :Rachel: We’re considered terrorists by the people that matter. :Robyn: Oh god… Robyn pulls herself into the fetal position. Rachel looks out somberly out the cell bars, tapping her fingers as she tries to keep herself together. She’s the adult here. Suddenly a thought crosses her mind. :Rachel: Robyn… where are your parents…? She watches as Robyn stops sobbing for a second and then begins crying even more than before. She regrets asking almost right away. :Rachel: Come here. Robyn doesn’t move. :Rachel: Fine. Rachel crawls over to Robyn and puts her arms around her, attempting to soothe her as her own eyes begin to water. :Unten: Are we done with this nonsense yet? :Helen: Far from it. Can you bring out the tools, Laura? I want to see a skin sample. :Unten: That’s it! Unten blasts Helen with electricity. Helen falls to the ground, knocking a table over as she receives the blast from the shock. Unten watches as horror as she fails to get up and as her assistant Laura runs out of the room. :Unten: Oh jeez... Unten tries to feel for a heart beat and is somewhat calmed by the sound of a thump in her chest. He steps back from the scene as he hears footsteps in the distance. He holds his hands up with his face lowered to the ground. :Soldier: Stay right there. :Unten: ...yes sir.